Mannequin
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: If he stared at her cold body for just one moment more, he could've mistaken his love for simply just another mannequin in a store.


**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a brand new chilling one-shot called Mannequin. My mind is taking a turn on the dark side for awhile, and with the next few one-shots I plan to post, they'll all be quite interesting. Okay... from the looks of what you've clicked on, its called Mannequin. It's a Marth/Samus rated T fanfic, romance/horror are the genres, and it's a one-shot. The cover picture is someone sitting in a lone cell somewhere. That's a lot, yet not really a lot to go on. Well, I get news for you all! There is a lot of creepiness coming your way! Please enjoy! Also, the little number italic thing I adopted from Futago no Seishi and his one-shot Almost Human which is indeed similar to this idea of mine, also with Marth. I highly suggest once you read this, go and read his beau of a fic, for his story is an absolute gem. I'll let you try and realize what the numbers signify, for there is a mystery behind them. Alrighty! Please enjoy Mannequin!**

* * *

><p><em>Seven<em>

Marth sits at his kitchen table and listens as the rain comes pouring down and splatters against his window. "_Rain hitting the window sounds like the cracking of pistachios. It bears resemblance to the resonance of fingers breaking, hearts splitting in two." _he thinks, watching a rather large drop of rain splatter, as it hits the window pane. The cascading water reminds him of someone else's voice, shouting and breaking till it eventually dissipated.

The TV in his living room blared, some old news station yet again covering the mysterious disappearance of Samus Kale from her home, just three days earlier. Marth brought the steaming cup of coffee he just made to his lips, letting the tart liquid cover his teeth in a thin layer of grit and cacao. The bitterness passes over him shortly thereafter, almost like the stinging wind of a chilly day.

Just like his feelings for Samus Kale.

Those passed fairly quickly as well.

* * *

><p><em>Three <em>

He slides his arms around her waist in surprise, catching the poor girl from behind as she tried leaving her biology class.

"I've missed you," he whispers into her ear, feeling her golden hair through his fingers. "When I'm not with you, all I can do is think about you."

The girl smiles, turning around to face him. She places a kiss on his lips. "You simply cannot let anyone have a piece of me can you? I'm too valuable, aren't I?"

Marth smirks, grabbing her hand in his. He kisses it. "All you do is complain about how I don't allow others to have fun with you, when all I'm saying is that... I'm afraid you're being wrung out like a cloth. There is too much going inside that sweet head of yours that you can't concentrate on the most important thing in your life."

"And what would that be exactly?" she asks.

Marth leans in so his voice could only be heard by her. The calm and collected demeanor he possesses disappears behind a front of obsession as he grips her wrist, forcing Samus Kale to look at him in the eyes. His own two cerulean eyes glaze over, leaving his smile to say everything. "Me. I'm the most important thing in your life, always will be," he says, then clutches her tight. "I always will be."

"_Don't you ever forget it_." he thinks darkly.

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

He taps his pencil against the library table, an American history book splayed out in front of him. He mutters to himself slowly, quietly. Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead, the pages of his textbook starting to get soggy.

In a peal of frustration, Marth screams. He flips the book over, the hardcover slamming onto the wooden surface. Everyone around him jumps up in fright, staring in complete shock. A few run away, but it doesn't matter to him.

Soon, the table is the next object to fall over, as he rips the library apart. Pages and pages of love stories spread out through tales of 'history', showing the hero riding to his damsel in distress. There would always be a flag flying outside the upstairs window, the girl would be screaming in happiness.

He didn't have any of that, he never had a chance to get that.

He turns to go destroy one last thing which is himself when the gentle hand is place on his shoulder.

It is the first of many times he sees her eyes, and the second time he sees her hair.

* * *

><p><em>Two<em>

"What's your name?" he asks, the two of them sitting on the ledge of his fire escape.

She absentmindedly brushes her hair with a manicured hand, before tossing him a simple glance. "Samus Kale. What's yours?"

"Marth Tourn." he answers simply, scooting near her.

Samus looks at him as if he has two heads. Her lips part, to say something about his weird actions when he kisses her. At first, it was supposed to slow, but soon even she was feeling the intensity of their newly spawned love. He runs a hand through her hair, while she is running a hand down his back.

When the two break apart, Marth manages to get the second glimpse of her eyes, before she rapidly blinks.

Her face registers some form of shock. "Did we just-"

"Yes, I believe we did." Marth confirms, putting an arm around her.

She smiles. "You aren't half bad for a kid with social problems."

Marth grins at her, but deep inside his mind... the reaction is not as friendly. He files away the insult for later, he knows it'll come back to haunt her.

* * *

><p><em>Four<em>

He returns from the bathroom when he sees her making out with the new kid from last week. His hands roam all over her body like some toy, and she welcomes the gesture of intimacy with equal responses.

Marth's eye twitches slightly. Samus Kale, his girlfriend, is now getting all close and personal with the new kid Ike Forgenson.

The memories pass by him, as if each event was running on a treadmill and couldn't keep up with the pace. The memories fall off, only allowing for brief moments to recall them.

A meteor shower atop his university dorm, their hands linked together as the falling lights from the sky burn up. A day at the beach, the sand tickles his toes, and it's unbearable. She's lying on the blanket, laughing as Marth jumps and squeals about, before leaping into the water to get the vermin known as beach sand off his body.

All the kisses, all the times the two of them would relieve their desires on a Saturday night. All for naught.

The glass he didn't know was in his hands drops to the floor and shatters.

* * *

><p><em>Eight <em>

Ike Forgenson disappeared on the same day Samus did, but no one cares about him anyways. He was the just the new kid.

Marth grins to himself as he watches the murky garbage bag be swallowed up by an equally as dark lake. Soon it disappears from view, one of two vile humans taken out of this world.

"_I always said I was the most important person in your life. See what happens when someone else takes that position_?" he thinks to himself.

The moon gets a bird's eye view from above as he collapses to his knees, collapsing in a fit of maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Six<em>

He doesn't even remember bringing the blade down against her skin. It happened so fast. A scream of pain, followed by one in pleasure. Anguishing cries ring out from his basement, but he didn't mind them as he slept atop the couch that kept the door to his basement closed.

The yelling soon stops, and as soon as Marth thinks it's over, it starts back up again. This time, the intensity jumps millions of decibels, causing him to snap awake. In anger, he pushes the couch out from it's position and wrenches the door open.

He stomps down the stairs, grumbling to himself all the while. It doesn't bother him, he just has to show her who is really in charge. She doesn't cry again, and Marth returns from his grim and dark basement.

Before falling asleep, he remembers to put the bloody candlestick back on the counter, the flecks and smears of cardinal giving the waxy and pallid look of the candle a more... artistic and grim look to it.

He always thought that plain white was boring as lettuce, but once you added a few splashes of human paint to it, there was a completely different atmosphere about it. Now that object had life to it, and all he had to do was steal that life from someone else.

Red always brightened up his day when it ran down his hands, but it ruined someone else's at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Five <em>

He gets in his car, a glint of murder in his eyes. The body bag, and rope lie in the passenger seat, and if necessary, a gun is placed there too. Marth backs out his driveway, and once his tires hit the gravel of the road, he speeds off.

The tarmac feels like clouds beneath his tires, as he zooms down the road to make a special visit for Samus Kale. Her house looms above on the horizon, dark and gloomy. The lights are out, all except one which is in the living room.

"_That sneaky girl is watching television right now. Makes her easy pray._" Marth deduces, while he parks the car in her driveway.

Being as sneaky as he can, he opens the passenger side door and retrieves his items. The walk up to her front door is probably the longest five seconds of Marth's life, and before he can stop himself, he's knocking on her door. The rapping of his knuckles against it cause several shudders to shake the poor teen. The door opens, and she is standing there in her prime.

The look on Samus Kale's face is priceless as she takes in Marth standing in front of her doorstep. "Marth, what are you doing here?" she asks, her voice rising in panic as she finally notices the body bag, rope, and gun.

Marth's answer to her question is his hands wrapped around her throat as he slams her body against the ground with all his emotions. All the fervor, all the excitement building up for this critical moment in time. She goes limp after the twentieth time her face is smashed against the concrete, and all he has to do is tie her wrists and ankles together, before stuffing her inside the bag and then tying the bag that she was stuffed inside.

* * *

><p><em>Ten<em>

The door to his basement creaks open, and Marth steps into the shadows. The door closes behind him with a sickening sound, resembling the retching noise when someone vomits. It's pitch black, his basement being an open abyss. Marth fingers around for the light switch, and when he finds it... it's more rewarding than the lottery... much more valuable than any present. The light switch adds more comfort to him than his own family.

She lies motionless in the center of the room, her bound ankles and wrists completely red from being rubbed raw, small cuts dripping blood from them like a faucet. Her eyes are closed, her head is shaved. In fact, her eyes and hair were not even anywhere on her body. Marth used her eyes as birthday presents for her parents, while her hair is in a bag lying upstairs.

Marth reaches her, the heat starting to turn his flesh to a brick color, all the while burning him. He touches her now bald head and rubs his hand down it. His hands touch the rigid scar atop her cranium, the skin now barely starting to scab over. Samus's fingers are bent in many grotesque ways, her limbs creating ghoulish shadows that look like tree branches.

He kisses her on the lips once, before leaving Samus in her own ruin. He flickers the light off, swallowing his ex-girlfriend in darkness once more.

Just like the time she left him in the dark.

* * *

><p><em>Nine <em>

She goes silent after the second day, and Marth rejoices when the faint beating in her chest finally ceases. The shrill, annoying voice he truly despised would never utter one more word, and he'd be at peace with Samus for as long as he lived.

"Oh Samus dear," Marth says, running a hand down her frigid to the touch back, "I told you I'd always be the most important one in your life. You looked at me as if I was crazy. Me, crazy? I'd think you were joking. But, look what happened when you back out of that statement. It ended horribly for you, and great for me. You're never leaving my side, and I'll hold you tight. The last thing I'm going to do is let you go."

Marth drops her arm, and stands. As he walks up the steps, to go and play with Samus's hair before bed, he looks back at her one last time.

If he stared at her cold body for just a moment more, he could've mistaken his love for just another mannequin in a store.

* * *

><p><strong>*clears throat* Umm... holy shit. That's all I can tell you. Yeah, my dark side is quite wild. Since you got to the ending, go back and read the one-shot in order, from 1 through 10- then decide what you want to do. A review would truly be appreciated because this is truly the first time I've done something like this, and I'd like to know if you want me to do write something like this again.<strong>

**Also, a favorite on the story, or a follow/favorite on me as an author would be the cherry on top to let me know you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm debating on keeping it as Teen or Mature, but I'm going to leave it as Teen for now. If the rating changes, it's because someone told me to, or I decided it was too dark.**

**That's all for today! I'll see you all later. I love you guys! See ya!**

**~ Paradigm**


End file.
